leyendas_de_chimafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Laval
Laval,es el protagonista de 2013. él es el Príncipe de Los Leones. Historia Laval era hijo de Lagravis y un príncipe de la tribu de León . Él es amigo de otros miembros de la tribu de alta en el sistema de clases como Eris , Gorzan , Worriz , Skinnet , Rhogon , pero sobre todo, Cragger , que es su mejor amigo. Cuando Cragger descubrió los efectos de Chi , una grieta formada en la suya y la relación de Laval, al punto en que las tribus león y cocodrilo vinieron a la guerra . En el clímax, la tierra se partió y los padres de Cragger , Crominus y Crunket cayó debajo. A pesar de que sobrevivieron , fueron dados por muertos . A medida que el nuevo rey de los Cocodrilos , Cragger estaba deprimido por muerte de sus padres , pero no culpó a los leones. Sin embargo, fue hipnotizado por su hermana, Crooler , a declarar la guerra a gran escala contra los Lions . Sin embargo , Laval y los otros leones no tenían conocimiento de esta verdaderas razones detrás de las acciones de Cragger , creyendo que ellos realizado intencionalmente . En Laval de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad en la que fue colocar CHI en el pecho por primera vez , el Templo CHI León , donde los Leones hicieron su casa fue atacada por los cocodrilos y sus aliados, los lobos y los cuervos . Laval persiguió a su nuevo líder en un Speedorz y se batió en duelo con él , deteniéndose cuando él se dio cuenta de que era Cragger . Después de muchas batallas ganadas en Laval , él le muestra misericordia, pero Cragger Laval lanza en el agua cerca. Laval comenzó a ahogarse , pero fue rescatado por una Bestia Leyenda Lion , animales de gran poder que nunca bebió CHI e izquierda Chima hace mucho tiempo. Laval montaba la bestia de nuevo a la batalla, que los Eagles y los gorilas ahora se habían unido , en el lado de los Leones. Sin embargo , los leones estaban perdiendo terriblemente , y cuando Cragger viene a sus sentidos, Crooler le hipnotiza nuevo. La bestia rugió y los combates que todos los presentes se inclinaron ante él, con excepción de Cragger . Conectó un orbe de CHI en el pecho y se cargó a la bestia , sólo para ser aplastado de inmediato. Con el astro de CHI que Cragger cayó , Laval fue capaz de derrotar al Rey Cocodrilo y obligó a sus tropas a retirarse. Él todavía quiere ayudar Cragger . Laval es experto en ambos torneos Speedorz y se espera que sea un guerrero en el campo de batalla, pero es inmaduro y prefiere jugar Razar lo describe como un " goody dos patas " A diferencia de los otros personajes , que utilizan potentes vehículos de gran tamaño para el transporte, Laval sólo utiliza su Speedor , incluso durante las guerras. Batallas: vs craeger (varias beses) =victoria. vs escorpiones, arañas, y murcielagos.=derrota Apariencia Laval se pone una sin mangas, túnica azul. Él lleva un arnés de oro sobre el pecho con un orbe CHI azul en el centro. Por encima de su cintura es una cinta azul se cierra con una hebilla con una cabeza de león. Lleva una falda escocesa en las piernas que se extiende hasta la mitad hacia abajo. Una pieza de la armadura de oro que cubre gran parte de su pecho y los puntos sobre los hombros se coloca por debajo de su cuello. Una parte poco profunda con un semental tiene una luz de disco-placa azul transparente para representar una esfera de CHI. Durante la armadura una capa azul se coloca y, debido a los omóplatos de la armadura, se eleva y se expande a una zona más alta de lo habitual, pero también no terminan de llegar tan bajo. Su piel es de color canela, con las manos blancas y los pies, que también se detallan con garras negras. Cabeza de Laval utiliza una pieza de extensión con una cabeza de gato montado sobre un mini-figura una norma. La extensión cuenta con un hocico prolongado con la boca del cañón de color negro blanco y nariz. Una sonrisa con la boca abierta se imprime debajo de la nariz. De oro, ojos de gato de Laval que están rodeadas de negro muestran a través de agujeros en la cabeza. Alrededor de la cara de Laval es una corona que clava en la parte superior. Separa el resto de la cabeza de una punta, la melena de color rojo oscuro señaló hacia atrás. Variantes Mini laval.png|Original Laval Armadura de Plata.png|Gran Armadura de plata Laval (1).png|2014 Laval de Fuego.png|Laval de Fuego (sin armadura) Laval de fuego.jpg|Laval de Fuego LavAL SIN capa.jpg|Sin capa y Con escudo Laval serie dorada.png|Original Laval serie 2014.png|2014 Fire 111.png|3ra temporada Descripción en LEGO.com Laval es el obstinado príncipe de la tribu del León y aún tiene mucho que aprender acerca de lo que significa ser un líder. Quiere que los demás lo vean como un adulto poderoso y responsable, pero en realidad continúa siendo un niño. El deber no siempre tiene prioridad sobre pasarla bien. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña travesura de vez en cuando? Como les ocurre a otros muchos niños, su curiosidad es insaciable y siente una irresistible atracción por desafiar las normas, lo cual le causa problemas a veces, ya que los leones son bastante estrictos en lo que respecta a cumplir y hacer cumplir las normas. ¿Podrá Laval superar la situación y convertirse en el gran guerrero y el líder que su tribu necesita? Segunda Descripción Laval es el príncipe de la tribu del León. Le encantan las bromas y jugar con sus amigos. Como casi todos los niños, es muy curioso. A veces, su curiosidad lo lleva a vivir grandes aventuras. Otras, lo único que consigue son problemas. Laval, a quien le gustaría ser tan mayor como piensa que es, tiene aún mucho que aprender para convertirse en un gran líder. Sin embargo, esas cosas de mayores pueden esperar. Lo único que importa ahora es una divertida carrera de Speedorz de la que debe salir victorioso… Tercera Descripcion Laval es el príncipe de la tribu del León. Hace tiempo era bastante desobediente y lo único que le interesaba era pasarla bien. Pero luchar por el CHI le ha ayudado a crecer un poco. Aunque aún ama la aventura y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para divertirse, también comprende que debe acometer los deberes y las responsabilidades de un príncipe. Ha demostrado su intención de dejar el pasado a un lado y aliarse con Cragger contra una amenaza común. Como líder de un nuevo equipo de héroes unidos, el destino de Chima recae sobre sus hombros Galería Laval Armadura de Plata.png|Armadura de Plata Chi laval.png|CHI Laval Mini laval.png|Minifigura de Laval Imagen.png Laval.png EP002 Laval,Lagravis y Eris.png Laval VS Cragger CGI.png Laval cgi 2.png|CGI de Laval Ataque de Escorpiones 2014.png Laval VS Crominus (enrealidad es cragger).png Laval looking at Cragger, who has a beehive stuck on his head..png Laval volador.png Laval con Cragger.png Laval with dad.png LAVAL LOL.png Laval y Cragger Artwork.png Laval in website artwork..png Laval Poster.png Laval Teaser.png Laval Speedor.png Laval Dibujo.png NYANYANYA LAVAL.png|Laval con La Bestia legendaria 2014 Laval CGI 3.png|Nuevo CGI de Laval Todos al ataque.jpg Laval cragger.png|Laval con Cragger Legochimas101720p.png|Laval a punto de derrotar a Cragger Curiosidades * En toda su apariencia, se incluye la armadura para él. * El no sabe nadar, lo cual es un guiño a la frase "El gato le teme al agua". ** lo cual pierde en la segunda temporada junto con su bestia legendaria * El le puso muchos apodos a Cragger como ``Chico Pantano´´ y ``Amante de lodo´´. * El repesta las reglas. * El no es muy bueno conduciendo su Speedorz en un terreno de agua. * Todos conocen su rugido. *El número de septiembre-octubre de LEGO Club de Revista incluye una pegatina Laval. *Él es el único león que tener melena roja. *En el espectáculo que tiene una espada que en la parte superior tiene la plata y en el mango de oro, esta espada no está incluido en cualquier conjunto. *Laval es similar a Lion-o de Thundercats . *Fue revelado Laval tendría interés en Li'ella . *En 2014,ya No usa capa pero si en La Serie. Apariciones Sets 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter (2013,Armadura de Oro) 70010 The Lion Chi Temple (2013,Armadura de Plata) 70123 Lion Legend Beast (2014,Armadura de Oro) 70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger (2014,Extranjero) 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base (2014,Extranjero) 70144 Laval Fire Lion (2014,Fuego) Speedorz 70156 Fire vs. Ice (2014,Fuego sin Armadura) 70115 Ultimate Tournament (2013,Armadura de Oro) CHI 70200 CHI Laval (CHI 2013) 70206 CHI Laval (CHI Fuego) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tribu del leon Categoría:Heroes Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:Chima Categoría:Personaje